The program is designed to provide a service testing laboratory to the National Cancer Institute to perform cell mediated immunity assays capable of monitoring solubilized and purified mouse tumor cell tumor-associated antigens and mouse H-2 histocompatibility antigens. A series of different tumor models including methylcholanthrene and mineral oil-induced tumors as well as DNA and RNA virus-induced tumors will be employed. Litton Bionetics, Inc. (LBI) will employ a colony of mice in which tumor transplants of the above neoplasms will be maintained. Further, animals will be actively immunized by a series of set protocols including use of X-irradiated cells, drug-induced tumor regression, or surgical removal of tumors with subsequent use of the lymphoid cells in Winn tumor-cell neutralization assays and in vitro cellular immunity tests with solubilized antigens.